Dark Sin
by dark-dreams-of-love
Summary: "This is wrong," Lin moaned before sucking in a sharp breath. The foreign wet appendage dancing sinfully along his neck stopped. Lin whimpered in protest when he felt it. A male, an oh-so male, chuckle vibrating down his body, mind, and soul. "Is it? I don't know. I think I need to investigate further before I make up my mind." Berlin couldn't help, but give a whimper - maleXmale


**Summary: **"This is wrong," Lin moaned before sucking in a sharp breath. The foreign wet appendage dancing sinfully along his neck stopped. Lin whimpered in protest when he felt it. A male, an oh-so male, chuckle vibrating down his body, mind, and soul. "Is it? I don't know. I think I need to investigate further before I make up my mind." Berlin couldn't help, but give a whimper - maleXmale Original Story

Rated** M **for language, sexual content, violence, possible gore, and other safety reasons.

**Disclaimer: **I claim nothing and why would I? I could never come up with something this great. I give total praise to **Christine Feehan**. She is truly the Queen of the Paranormal and Supernatural. I **do** claim my OC's though.

**Reminder: **Remember that this is a male love male romance story! ** Yaoi**, BL, Bara, homosexual, whatever you fancy calling it.

So Enjoy~!

**Unbeta'd**: all mistakes are my own and I will fix them when _you_ or _I_ catch them :)

* * *

**Prologue**

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

A human's mind could not handle waking up in pure darkness. He could not handle the enclosed walls of dirt, the severe lack of oxygen, the immobility, and the dead silence. When Lin's eyes fluttered open and immediately adjusted to the pure darkness, he couldn't help, but cherish those few seconds. In those few, oh-so few, he actually forgot. The past, the present, the where, the why, and even the how. It was just him wrapped in Mother Earth's arms. Comforted by steady pulse of her warm heart.

Then he remembered.

And when he remembered; duty, reason, and pride came back. Then he began the centuries of practice and habit he had grown accustomed too. He stretched his mind forward towards the surface cautiously surveying the area of his resting place. His shields he placed hours before dawn stood intact not broken by any wondering humans or prowling vampires. Satisfied with the fact he was alone in the isolated area, and no human beings were near, his mind press down back into the earth. Stretching out, he gently examined the three bodies laying still beneath the dirt. He had to make sure nothing had happened to them while he was in the deep sleep of his people.

Lin then softly touched the connection that only existed between him and his siblings. _Awaken, sisters, _he urged softly,_ Its time to arise. _The first, as always, came from the middle sister and youngest twin, Athens. The connection expanded with her presence as she sent her love and greetings.

_Hmm, hello brother._

He nodded, _Athens. _

_How many times do I have to tell you._ she whined, but didn't bother to form it into a question. More like a reluctant statement. _Its ATHENA, but why do I even bother anymore. You'll just continue calling me that plain and boring name despite my objections. _

_Well it _is_ your name _came the groggy interjection from the youngest sister, Paris. _Good morning, Lin._

_Paris._

_I reject it! Its such a unfeminine and ugly name! Its not even a name! Its a city._

_A capital city, sister. One highly praised and popular. _

_So is Athena. That is why I picked it. The pure and beautiful greek goddess. _

Paris laughed and began a retort when Lin cut off their collective chatter with one blink. After finding his two sisters healthy and well, and not even remotely different in any shape or form, he turned his attention to the remaining sister. The oldest sister and eldest twin.

_London, you must awake. _He said into the connective link and gave a slight nudge to her mind. He heard her sigh, growl, and groan in one breath.

_5 more minutes. I was having a great dream. _

Lin's eyebrow rose upward in question._ But we do not dream._

_Well I do_, she replied slightly output, _I was dreaming that I was an only child and I lived in a forest loved by all animals. Somewhere where no annoying relatives of any kind could pester me. I lived in peace and happiness with my lifemate. _

_That is called a fantasy, _Athena retorted_, An unrealistic one at that._

_Shut it, _Athens.

Lin closed his eyes trying to settle his already pounding head. Sometime he too wondered if he would of been better off an only child. It would of saved him many years of listening and sometime even participating in his sisters nonsense.

_Hey! I heard that, Berlin! _Paris shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. Then again, he was sure he would of turned many years ago without them. With that last thought in mind, he opened the earth and revealed himself to the night sky.

_Come. I must get you fed before we met the Prince._ He commanded staring at the ground where his three sisters lay.

_Must we? _London asked and he felt his sister nestle herself deeper into the arms of the earth, _This earth is so warm and familiar. I have never felt something so comforting not even back home. _

_I agree, _Paris voiced_, Its like being wrapped in a warm blanket or a mother's embrace. _

_Its because its our homeland. We were born here. _He knelt down and grabbed a handful of dirt in one hand. He rolled it between his fingers feeling its rejuvenating powers working even from the small patch. _Even if we were not personally. It will forever be our home. _He let the piece of earth fall from his hand as he stood up again. _Come._ _The party is still in a few days so there will be plenty of more mornings to sleep through. _

_Oh, I almost forgot! _Athena exclaimed excitedly. The earth shuttered for a moment before breaking and pulling apart so the tall feminine body of his second sister was released. She smiled revealing a perfect row of white pearly teeth, and pushed back her black almost bluish mound of hair.

Her blue eyes sparkled with extremely enthusiasm. "Angel promised to teach us how to cook!" Once again the earth moved apart with ease as the last two of his sisters emerged. London came out yawning, but with a hint of a smile on her lips. She too had black and blue hair, but less full and more wavy. Her eyes were identical to her twin's but shining less enthusiastically. She still seemed pretty excited though. Paris's green eyes were bright and wide with a pearly smile that equaled to her older sister's. Unlike the twins, the youngest sister had pitch black hair that could envy the night sky. Hair much like his own.

"Weren't we going to make pies?" Paris asked grasping her hands together.

"Homemade," London pointed out.

"Oh! We've never made a pie before," Athena grinned clutching her twin, "Actually we've never made anything before. This is going to be fun."

"Or a disaster," London shrugged.

"Okay, Miss. Negativity," Paris growled hands on her hips, "You can just watch while Athena and I make it all."

"Hey! I didn't say I didn't want to help," London quickly defending her position, "I'm just saying its going to be hard."

Athena quickly walked past Lin, just brushing past his shoulder, and stopped on a patch grass a few feet away from their original resting place.

"Hey! Wake up, you two lovebirds. We have places to be, people to meet, and pies to make! Lets get a move on already!" she shouted and rudely stomped the ground.

"Athens," Lin said shaking his head at his younger sister's immaturity.

"What?" came her childish reply.

_For someone supposedly over 700 years old. You sure don't act like a grown woman with wisdom and knowledge of the world. _A male's playful reprimanding voice replied through their blood bond.

"Are you saying I'm a child?" London asked hotly glaring at the ground.

_Oh no. More like a baby. Whining to be played with. _

"Oh yeah!" she growled, "I demand you to come up and say that to my face, Rome. Do you think yourself man enough?"

_I have no need to confirm to you my sex, cousin. There is only one person who needs to now how _man enough_ I can be, and believe me, she knows. _

Athena made a face of pure disgust as she backed away quickly as if she was stepping on fire. London and Paris were bent over laughing so hard. Lin just rubbed his temples contemplating more on London's fantasy. Maybe he too wouldn't mind being locked in a forest far away from any aggravating relatives.

_You are spending to much time with your lifemate, Rome. She poisoning your mind with her bad habits, and dirty comebacks. _he muttered dryly to his cousin. A high pitched feminine laughter fluttered through the connection.

_Where is the fun in being an old surly grump? Who wants to Linny all their life? Its sooo much better to stay young and free. _The earth crumbled beneath the grass creating room for two figure to emerge. Angel was first, batting her brilliant honey, but raccoon looking, colored eyes at them while her lifemate rose at her side. A hand protectively wound around her waist. Angel was a short, but curvy woman. Her head barely reaching her lifemate's shoulders. Since she was once human, Angel was missing the Carpathian female's signature black hair. Instead she was blonde. Cut short like a man, and spiked green at the top. Her olive skin had once been covered in colored pictures and symbols. Her face and body had punctured holes with jewelry dangling from them. Though since becoming a Carpathian, their fast healing had quickly healed those holes. Despite her attempts at re-piercing. Their soft but toughened skin loosened the ink stained on her flesh. It had quickly washed off like paint. Angel still whined about it even though its been over a decade.

She calls herself a true gothic vampire. Even though he has told her multiple times she is no vampire; she always shrugs him off and called him a killjoy. Such a strange woman she was. Lin's cousin was just a couple decades older than him. A true and honorable warrior at heart. They had been in many battles together. Fighting off vampires and protecting the women. When Rome met Angel it was around the time Rome was wearing down his fight against his inner beast. Those days were dark for Lin's sisters as they fear he would need to be hunted. Lin had pondered that too. The human woman had saved him at his darkest hour when Rome had thought to go to meet the morning sun or lose his honor by becoming the one he had hunted. Lin respected and appreciated Angel for that. He was not sure he could of protect his sisters without his cousin. They had been through much in their years of living. Seeing Rome and his lifemate and his sisters so happy calmed a part of him. Eased back some of the forever calling darkness.

Rome was taller than Lin by only a couple inches. His dark hair tumbled in waves while Lin's was straight and flat. His eyes reflected the color of gray that shifted to silver whenever he was alert and ready. Lin's own eyes matched his youngest sister's. Green almost jade. The only males in the group nodded to each other in acknowledgement as the four females encircled each other. They talked in eager and excited voices about the upcoming party.

_We should lure a couple humans to us before we set off to met the Prince, _Lin told Rome privately as he watched his family passively.

_Of course. I feel Angel's hunger, though she tries to hide it,_ Rome's eyes flashed with amusement directed towards his lifemate,_ It is about as great as my own. We've been traveling so hard and fast we've barely done a proper feeding. _

_It was necessary to arrive quickly and without any incident. _Lin replied refusing to apologize for his decision. The closer and faster they arrived in the Carpathian mountains, their homeland, the closer and faster his sisters would be out of harms way. With so many hunters in the area there was less likely a chance for a vampire attack. They would have to be extremely powerful or extremely foolish. If anything like that should happen; he prayed for the later.

_I'm not complaining. Its unsettling yet comforting being around so many of our own._ Rome stated expressing the same feeling Lin had. _Despite being around males so close to darkness, I think it was a good idea to come here._ The girls high pitched laughter broke off their connection as the two males set their eyes fully on the females in front of them. Angel was holding Paris's hand in a loose, but loving grip, and Athena was leaning against London with her head thrown back in laughter. London was wearing a smile, a smile he hasn't seen often enough, that revealed her perfectly rowed white teeth. He hadn't seen his sisters so happy in decades.

_We must keep an eye on them._ Lin said firmly; a small frown set on his face. Vampire or unexpected lifemate. Nothing would get between him and his sisters without some sort of fight.

Rome nodded, but unlike his cousin, a small smile graced his lips._ Yes. _

_"_Alright you two. Stop being a pair of gossiping hens_," _Angel called out turning her head towards them. Eyes bright and teasing._ "_Mr. Tall, Dark, and Broody's aura is killing my buzz, man_." _Lin frowned. Tall, Dark, and Broody? Rome just laughed it off his lifemate's strange antics and pulled her into an embrace.

"I hope you are not talking about me," he teased back, kissing the corner of her lips, "You know I'm the life of the party, baby." Angel laughed back while the three sisters scoffed.

"That was lame," London groaned.

"Lin's right," Paris sighed dramatically, holding the side of her face in the palm of her hand, "You are spending to much time with Angel. You're losing your cool and mysterious composure."

"Hey!" Angel pouted crossing her arms stubbornly, but leaning back into her lifemate's chest, "I'm cool. I'm cool as Ice."

"And this is where I say I'm hungry," Athena cut in waving her hand, "Let us feed and then meet our all knowing Prince."

"Athena, that is disrespectful," Paris chided wagging her finger, "I'm sure he is not that all knowing."

"I think you were just even more disrespectful, Paris," Angel giggled.

Paris flushed, "Oops."

"Alright lets go satisfy the beast," Angel chimed with a smile. As the others mumbled their agreement Angel's face suddenly turned a beet red color. Before Lin could question her well being she turned around with a scowl and slapped Rome's shoulder. The Carpathian male feigned being hurt. Angel let out a low hiss clearing speaking angrily on their private connection. Strangely, Rome looked more amused than upset at being reprimanded.

"Pervert," she growled turning around and pulling away from his body. Except he quickly pulled her back in and despite her attempt to break free; he wouldn't let her go. She eventually settled down and he kissed the top of her head in apology.

"Come and let us be off," Lin commanded giving each a final look. With a sharp nod to Rome he turned and jumped in the air. Transforming into a large bird commonly known in the area. The others settled down and followed the male transforming in an equal fashion.

Lin flapped his wings feeling satisfied in the way the wind was brushing against his feathers. It was truly the closest thing he could feel to pleasure. The closest thing to being free. With hunger and darkness gnawing every day at his soul. Wearing it down until he couldn't almost bear it. Flying always seemed to numb it. If only for a time. He blocked the chatter of his sisters and Angel to focus more on the landscape and possible threats. He was sure Rome was doing similar even if he continued his strong connection with his lifemate. Years of experience had taught them to never been unguarded even when adventuring around their home. Enemies and Vampires could be lurking anywhere. Hidden from even the keenest eye. The finest sense.

Lin sent his mind spiraling downwards. Probing the land, the earth, even when so high in the air. He poked, prodded, and creased, but did it softly and gently so not to disturb. When minutes passed and the town began to come into sight, Lin pulled back his touch when he hit something that had him almost falling from the sky. It was heat. Heat that pulled from his belly and squeezed around chest. The touch sent shocks of lightening up his body and tightened his muscles. His heart stuttered to a stop before it suddenly jumped and began pounding painfully in his chest.

Whatever it was it had felt familiar. It felt...his. And when Lin finally gathered his thoughts he was already miles away and unable to turn around. Gritting his teeth, he tried to sooth his tightening body, and calm the raging beast rattling the chains of his sanity.

_Mine._

...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

* * *

**As you probably already figured out, the beginning is set in Dark Celebration. My favorite book in the whole series. :) I just love everybody and how Mikhail interacted with his people. It was so nice seeing everybody as a big family. I hope Feehan makes another one similar to that someday.  
**

**Did everyone read the new book Dark Storm? I just finished it a couple days ago~! I fell in love with Dax. He is by far my favorite Carpathian. [Though I love all of them. Each with more vigor than the last] He was so damn sexy, funny, and confident. It just made me wish - ahh how I wish.  
**

**Please review.**

**It would please me greatly to read your thoughts on my little story I am creating. **


End file.
